


Decor

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Earrings.
Relationships: Kaze | Kuroki Kaze/Makenshi | Shiroi Kumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Decor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



"Hmm? Oh, you lost yours, didn't you?" 

"I left it behind," Kaze said as he reached for a possible replacement from a stall in the strange little market they'd found. He liked the feel of the jewelry being offered. And he'd missed the weight and thought of replacing it before, but it certainly hadn't been a priority. 

Beside him, Makenshi chuckled before reaching for some piece that interested him. 

Already, Kaze was handing the earring to the vendor to begin haggling on a trade. It was not a strong point of his, but... 

"Whatever you want, too." 

He'd certainly try.


End file.
